


So Heavy

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Inspired by..., Other, Poetry, Randomness, Song Lyrics, Swearing, a facebook post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: This was inspired by a Facebook post and boredom *shrugs*





	So Heavy

Chorus:  
She’s so heavy   
On the badass badass badass side  
What she wants  
She gets and she flaunts  
Because she’s so heavy  
On the badass badass badass side

She’s got her looks and her pride  
Plus a killer ride  
Such a dirty little baby  
Makes you wanna be her daddy  
But if you’re comin’ on strong  
You’re not gonna last ‘til the end of this song

(Chorus)

Everywhere she goes  
Everybody knows  
That they ain’t gonna get too far  
By sittin’ talkin’ at the bar  
If you wanna a chance  
Boy, you better learn to dance

Spoken:   
Real quick

(Chorus)

On the badass badass badass side  
She’s so damn heavy  
On the badass badass badass side  
(x2)


End file.
